


静悄悄

by Seaerer



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 就很普通。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaerer/pseuds/Seaerer
Summary: 哨向设定，结合热注意。
Relationships: boy/允
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	静悄悄

对一个哨兵来说，深夜起床家中突现向导的几率和买彩票中五千万相比，哪一个更大？不如明天就去买彩票，王瀚哲这么想。

几个月前见过的向导现在趴在他家木地板上一动不动，唯一表现出这还是个活的向导的标志就是那只叫雪糕的缅因猫围着它主人的身体来回打转。王瀚哲还认得这只猫，它是某位向导的精神向导，这就说明趴在地上的向导是江帆没错了。空气里弥漫着能令所有哨兵都安心的特殊气息，王瀚哲一闻就知道是向导素的味道，江帆的向导素还好死不死是巧克力味的，呼吸之间变得又甜又腻，像是有人在这狭小的空间里打翻了巧克力喷泉，流得满地都是棕色甜味液体。向导素的味道浓得哨兵的精神向导快要不受拘束，王瀚哲清楚他要赶紧解决眼前的问题，这可能是个大麻烦。这时候把对方扔出去似乎有一点不近人情，王瀚哲刚刚去碰江帆的手腕想把他拉到沙发上去的时候就感觉对方的体温惊人得高，凑得近了，向导素的味道更加清晰，饶是王瀚哲爱吃甜食也有点受不住了。

这也太甜了，向导什么时候都是这味了？

江帆被王瀚哲晃悠着扶起来了，还是恍恍惚惚的状态，但是脑子好像已经有一点清醒了，“嗨……”他慢慢开口，“给你添麻烦了喔……”王瀚哲还没来得及回话，江帆又说：“你没去过塔训练对吧，那你知道结合热是什么吗……”

向导现在筋疲力尽，所以才控制不住自己的向导素往外面泄，江帆喜欢吃巧克力，但没喜欢过巧克力味的向导素，酷一点的气味，比如说柠檬的气味或者茶叶的气味才比较符合他的心意。今天下午他在写报表的时候，队友抽抽鼻子和他说：“阿帆少吃点巧克力，你牙不好，成年了还蛀牙不丢脸吗？”江帆那个时候就灵敏地感觉到了大事不好，自己连向导素外泄都没感觉到？他做向导八年，见过太多大风大浪，今天这样控制不住自己的情况还是第一次，梳理完全部学习的知识和积累的经验，江帆最终判断自己进入了结合热。结合热的到来说实在的有点迟，作为一个从未结合过，甚至连短暂精神结合都没有过的向导，他应该能够理性地面对这一切。但如果说大脑想要理性，生理的需求就是将大脑挖去的一柄长铁勺，江帆明白自己急需一位哨兵进行结合，已经有越来越多的人注意到了空气中弥漫的巧克力味，鼻子尖的很容易就能闻出来这是向导素。

宁缺毋滥，宁缺毋滥。江帆默念几遍自己的处事原则，随便找个哨兵结合不如杀了他，但他却又实在需要一个哨兵对象，结合热不好捱过去。

向导强大的精神力帮助江帆在头脑中的海量信息内勾勒出来一个哨兵的形象，几个月前见过的菜鸟哨兵，精神却与他相配，这份巧合独一无二。江帆打算去试试，实在不行再找个封闭场所硬抗结合热也来得及。

结合热，新名词，听起来挺有趣，但好像不和去楼下便利店尝一尝新口味饭团一样简单。

王瀚哲舔舔上唇，按照向导的要求去轻轻触碰对方的身体。过高的契合程度刺激着他和向导一起发热，王瀚哲凑过去亲吻对方脸颊的时候突然就觉得黏黏的巧克力味也挺好闻。江帆还有一点理智残存，被按在墙上的时候还有力气小声问道“你真的想清楚了吗”，但他又实在是累了，结合热加上赶路让他的体力几乎消耗殆尽。王瀚哲没接他的话茬，向导就觉得自己好失败，明明是自己跑过来和哨兵说请他帮助自己度过结合热，现在一遍一遍不确定想后悔的又是自己，于是他干脆沉默，将双唇用来和哨兵接吻。唇与唇贴在一起的时候彼此都能感受到对方的轻轻颤抖，但是一旦碰在一起又觉得也还不错。王瀚哲其实也在忐忑着的，他也是第一次，平常看看小短片解决一下就完事了，谁能想到真的有提枪上炮的一天。

又香又厚的巧克力味道几乎将整个屋子都软绵绵地包裹了起来，甜味让人很容易想起自己的青葱岁月，但现在显然不是谈论往昔的好时候。王瀚哲把江帆印着塔的标志的日常工作服往上推，黑色的兜帽卫衣下露出向导白净的身体，江帆的脸又开始烧起来，他本来以为哨兵能干脆利落地直接解决，没想到他的脑子里其实存了不少幼稚的前戏要做。但是当王瀚哲真的吻到他的乳头时江帆又不再乱想了，有时候哨兵和向导这个东西就是很神奇，契合度也很神奇，身体的本能会帮你找到最好的，他只要吻你一下你就知道了，这种像午后能晒到太阳的暖和和的感觉是骗不了人的。哨兵的阴茎开始变硬，涨大，热度和向导背后墙壁形成明显差距，要不是洁癖谁愿意就在客厅里靠着墙做啊，江帆一边喘气一边暗骂，这都什么时候了，自己还有这么多唧唧歪歪的小毛病。

但王瀚哲想不到那么多，他没什么内心戏，可能是被即将结合的新鲜感冲昏了头脑，江帆就教了他几句有关结合热的事项就闭口不谈了，现在他们两个一个靠墙瘫坐着，一个面对对方半跪，说不出来有多尴尬。向导一边的乳头已经充血立起来了，王瀚哲又去吮吸另一个，一只手把江帆往墙上按，怕人家疼还不敢用力，另一只手去摸对方的大腿，反反复复不敢深入，到现在连个裤子拉链都没解成。

靠啊，这也太磨叽了，江帆希望能提醒哨兵尽快注意一下自己身体的反应，如果王瀚哲的手能再敢往前移一点，应该就能摸到向导的裤子因为结合热发情太久，已经被自己分泌出来的液体打湿了一点。很幸运的是哨兵很快就摸到了，在他试探着去脱向导裤子的时候，第一次清晰触碰向导身体的哨兵因神奇的生理结构而诧异。江帆看见对方犯傻的模样恨不得自己变成哨兵来操自己，他用脚踹王瀚哲的腰，这又是个方便脱裤子的好姿势，“你是不是哨兵？你没脑子的吗？脱衣服啊。”王瀚哲慌忙又去解自己的睡裤结绳，有点不好意思地顺了一下自己的阴茎，然后才帮江帆脱了衣服，褪下的裤子被小心地放在了一边，仿佛他们两个只是要睡个午觉而不是做爱。

王瀚哲有点怕地板太凉，但是实际摸上去才知道江帆的身体有多热，小穴又软，王瀚哲去摸的时候很容易就陷了手指进去，黏腻的体液往手指上裹，顺着指节又流下来滴在地板上。随意抽插两下江帆就喘出声了，实在是憋的太久，情欲很少能得到满足，作为向导马上就要经历结合，这种本能的体验让他的心砰砰直跳。王瀚哲的阴茎就抵在江帆的穴口，向导用手捂住自己的嘴，试图阻止接下来可能发出的声音，哨兵却去吻他的手背，用嘴唇蹭蹭对方的手指，让向导再把双唇露出来，然后再黏黏糊糊地含上。下面开始有了动作，头部陷进去过后后面就看起来很顺利，可是逐渐被劈开的感觉就算是在结合热的状态中还是有点不好受，顶得爽了江帆就想叫，叫声又被王瀚哲全部吞进肚子里。体液还在分泌，阴茎顶进去也能感觉到粘稠又顺滑，细微的咕噜咕噜声被哨兵听得一清二楚。王瀚哲为了方便抓着脚腕将江帆的腿举高一点，多的液体也就顺着阴部细细往下滴，混合着向导素甜甜的巧克力味让人误以为这是煮得温暖的糖浆。

最终还是全部都塞进去了，江帆的向导素味道不淡反浓，几乎就快要实体化了。屋子里静下来，只剩下双方轻轻的喘息声，王瀚哲刚想动一下江帆就喊停，“你等等……歇会，”江帆一口气有点接不上来，“我有点受不住……”

哨兵现在在束缚中又体验出一种奇妙的感觉，向导的小穴软软地吞着自己的东西，原来只要身体的一处感觉到舒适，这份体验就可以传送至全身上下。他凑近江帆的耳朵，悄悄说一句：“我觉得还不错……以哨兵的角度看得话。”热气腾腾下江帆的耳垂也在发烫，鸡皮疙瘩细细密密起了一层，他把头偏过去亲吻了一下哨兵的脸颊，带着湿气的吻落在王瀚哲的脸上，像是传达出了什么流传至今的秘密。

王瀚哲试探着动了两下，见江帆没有拒绝动作就大胆起来，双方都是第一次，王瀚哲又更青涩一点，进进出出找不到章法，前几次进得时候是在太凶，直接戳得江帆生疼生疼，本来结合热时期情绪就多，又敏感，一疼猛了就有点受不住，向导直接掉下来几颗眼泪，但很快又不哭了。王瀚哲还算有眼力，能捕捉到这样的细微差别，抽插的动作放温柔了很多，“别哭了，别哭了。”他还不知道怎么哄结合热时期的向导，“我慢慢来。”江帆其实本来自己安慰自己，已经好的差不多了，现在听见王瀚哲劝他又来气，精神海里翻滚成一团，像是被煮开的清水，连雪糕的具体样貌都有点想不起来了，“傻逼吧……换你你不疼吗……”

王瀚哲只好憋着劲慢慢搞，就算他现在因为肉体结合而产生的烈火有多强烈，就算他是五感和体力远超常人的哨兵，他还是不敢在江帆面前耀武扬威。江帆因为能逐渐跟上王瀚哲的节奏已经开始体会到做爱结合的真正舒适之处，自己下面的东西到现在也没有被抚慰过，却也因为感受到内腔的舒服而硬起来，随着抽插的节奏蹭着对方的衣服，有点像是被动自慰。王瀚哲太过专注于在向导小穴里寻找合适的点和力度，向导的小穴似乎天生就知道怎么讨好哨兵的阴茎，又热又湿，往下淋着浓厚黏腻的体液，插进去多少，虽然看起来多，努努力却也能全部吃进去，处男哨兵感觉只要自己想，随时都能射出来，这样的自制力让他自认为好失败，抽插的动作在不自知的情况下又猛了一点。

江帆靠着墙，有点撑不住自己，只想软软地往下滑。现在他后悔没接受王瀚哲的邀请去他床上做，但是说不舒服是假的，说不喜欢也是假的，他一直很好奇被向导们梳理精神海的哨兵们都是什么感受，现在有一位与自己极度契合的哨兵安慰自己度过结合热，这种体验应该不亚于一场精神海整理了。江帆的眼镜挂在鼻梁上快要掉下来，视线里一半是清楚的一半是模糊的，王瀚哲的脸不太明晰，下面进进出出的动作却又看得那么真切。哨兵凑得太近了，近到向导不得不把自己的腿倚在对方臂弯里才能有点活动的空间，王瀚哲又去抓他的小腿肚，想要再近一点去接吻。江帆真的要撑不住身体倒下来的时候胡乱在手边抓了两把，抓住王瀚哲的衣袖就像救命稻草一样不愿意松手。这应该可以被称作一场慢节奏性爱，双方都带了一点对未知的好奇和担忧，却还是咬咬牙上了。

屋子里的巧克力味已经在变淡，现在已经没有巧克力液四处泛滥的感觉了，更多的像是熬一锅热巧克力加一点牛奶。王瀚哲最后还是注意到江帆竖着的阴茎，顶端渗出来的液体已经将自己的衣服打湿了好大一块，但他又没那么多精力去帮向导顺一顺，小穴在绞紧又放松，逼哨兵赶紧把精液交出来然后走人。江帆已经快要到了，不知道是前还是后，他呜呜咽咽，接着刚才没流完的眼泪又湿了眼睛，实在舒服过头，他连自己向导素的变化也没闻出来。

“我觉得……快了……”他带着哭腔说。

确实快了，王瀚哲又一次用力气插进去，也不知道具体抵在什么位置刺激小穴猛地收紧，哨兵就这么射出来。不算烫的精液充满整个内里，冲刷感逼得向导一起用后面干性高潮，江帆喉咙里漏出来一点声音，双手还在抓着哨兵的衣服，捏得死死的。精液混合因为高潮而分泌的体液挤出小穴，腿间乱七八糟的，像是煮饭失败的厨房现场。江帆阴茎还硬着，但不是什么大问题，虽然这样做总让王瀚哲有一种“向导比我还持久”的不好体验，但他还是握住江帆的阴茎动作。向导实在是没有了力气，被刺激了几下，终于还是在哨兵退出自己身体的同时射出精液来，落在过于白净的身体上几乎看不清到底有没有射出来。

江帆闻见自己的向导素气息在空气里漂浮，上上下下。结合热终于结束了，他们双方都狼狈不堪，王瀚哲像是被江帆硬拉下水，或者还是反抗不了生理本能。江帆喘着气，想和王瀚哲说谢谢喔，他刚刚扶正眼镜，就看到王瀚哲俯身下来，一个吻落在自己的额头上。


End file.
